fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Hassan of the Serenity
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Poisonous Dagger C++= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own critical star generation rate by 10.5%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 10%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C= Inflicts Poison with 1000 damage for 5 turns to one enemy. 40% Chance to Seal their skills for 1 turn. 40% Chance to Seal their NP for 1 turn. Deals damage to them. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 60% |c2 = 70% |c3 = 80% |c4 = 90% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Rank C+= Inflicts Poison with 2000 damage for 5 turns to one enemy. 40% Chance to Seal their skills for 1 turn. 40% Chance to Seal their NP for 1 turn. Deals damage to them. |overchargeeffect = Chance to Instant-Kill them. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1500% |l3 = 1650% |l4 = 1725% |l5 = 1800% |chargeeffect = Death Chance + |c1 = 60% |c2 = 70% |c3 = 80% |c4 = 90% |c5 = 100% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |8}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |20}} |33 = |2}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |4}} |43 = |5}} |1qp = |30,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |900,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |8}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |8}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |20}} |61 = |8}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |8}} |81 = |24}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |100,000}} |3qp = |300,000}} |4qp = |400,000}} |5qp = |1,000,000}} |6qp = |1,250,000}} |7qp = |2,500,000}} |8qp = |3,000,000}} |9qp = |5,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick performance by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with William Tell and Hassan of the Hundred Faces. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Carmilla. Images Saint Graphs= Hofserenity1.png|Stage 1 Hofserenity2.png|Stage 2 Hofserenity3.png|Stage 3 Hofserenity4.png|Stage 4 SerenityAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Hassan_of_Serenity_icon.png|Stage 1 HassanOfSerenityStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 HassanOfSerenityStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 HassanOfSerenityFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 HassanOfSerenityGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) HassanOfSerenityStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) HassanOfSerenityStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) HassanOfSerenityFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S124 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S124 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S124 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= HassanSerenity Sprite1.png|Stage 1 HassanSerenity Sprite2.png|Stage 2 HassanSerenity Sprite3.png|Stage 3 S124 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S124 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S124 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo124.png|NP Logo Hassan SE dagger.png|Dagger |-| Expression Sheets= Hassan_SE_1.png|Stage 1 Hassan_SE_2.png|Stage 2 Hassan SE 3.png|Stage 3 |-| Craft Essences= Black_black_kiss.png|Black Black Kiss (Valentine CE) CE699.png|Merry Sheep CE1122.png|And So the Holy Sword Shines |-| Others= HassanOfSerenityIllust01.jpg|Illustration by Nakahara ParacelsusAndSerenityIllust.png|Paracelsus and Hassan of Serenity by Nakahara Category:Fate/Prototype Category:Hassan-i Sabbāh Category:Persian Servants Category:Camelot